13 Years Later
by ShadowXMoonlight
Summary: It's 13 years later since the end of Sunnydale. Spike and Buffy had end relationships and she ends up having a kid, Luna Summers was hunting vampires, when she was nabbed by Angel's group. Sucks at Summaries so please just read.
1. Chapter 1: 13 years later

Shadow: Yo I'm Shadow and this is my first Buffy the Vampire Slayer story so deal with it if it sucks, But anyway this is going to be after the 7th season of the series so be prepared..

Shadow: Also I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or the Characters just my Original characters so on with the story.

)!) %*!*) *(_#$ ^*_(* !%+!%# !++! +_*%!%89=20381=08152=38518!)*! %_+ *%!+% +~+!

Ever since Sunnydale had become a crater, the gang had split up. Rupert Giles went back to England to train the new slayers with Kennedy, Willow and Xander; while Andrew went to go help gather the slayers and bring them back to England.

Faith and Robin settled down in New York, where he was born and raised. As Faith is expecting twins soon. As for Dawn and Buffy, they went towards Los Angles with a little bundle that was Buffy's and Spike's baby girl and her name was Luna Elizabeth Summers and this is were it all begins.

Thirteen years passed.

It was a chilled night, with a breeze flowed through the city of Los Angles, California. A young looking body was flying through the night sky jumping from building to building until she stood on the edge. Her long blonde hair blowing behind her as her golden hazel eyes searched the city until she found what she was looking for causing her to smirk. "Found you" she said.

She jumped off on to the fire escape, as she followed the person that she was searching for until they reached a bar. 'Hm the yellow dragon' she thought as she showed the person her ID and walked inside, then she heard the upbeat song; she didn't realize eyes were staring at her.

'Buffy' thought someone else, as the young girl went to the bar "Can I get a Dr. Pepper please" she asked as she passed him some money then she stood there waiting searching the building 'Come on where are you' she thought unhappily.

Until she noticed a shadow, then she gulped her drink and followed after it as she walked out the back exit to hear screaming then she ran "Hey vamp lay off the girl and come after me" she said, as he let go of the girl, and letting her ran free.

The girl never realized that it was a trap as another vamp came right behind her, but it didn't hold her long. She flipped over him and staked him from behind as she looked at the other vampire "Look here retard whoever has sent you send them message" she said "Leave the Slayer and her family alone." She said growling when all of a sudden a bag was placed over her head. "Take of the vampire" said a voice.

She was carried over someone's shoulder when she was dropped down in a chair then the was bag removed. As she sat there staring at a dark skinned man "Who are you?" he asked looking at her "I'm Luna and you are?" she asked with a tilt to her head "Gunn" he said "Don't hurt the girl Gunn" said another voice as a male with glasses appeared.

"I wouldn't hurt her" said the first male "Sorry you must forgive him, I'm Wesley "He said "Ah you're a watcher." She said interested "You know of watchers" he asked completely shocked "Yes because my Grandfather is a watcher" she answered "Now if you don't mind I would like to go" she said glaring.

"Sorry can't do that until you speak with the man in charge" said Gunn with a glare. Another male arrived, he had brown hair and was wearing a red shirt with black slacks, black shoes and a black trench coat

"Who are you and why did you kill the vampire?" he asked looking at her "None of your business Old Dude" she growled crossing her arms. Another male walked in through the door with dark blonde hair, black shirt with black jeans and black shoes with a long black leather jacket as he had a cigarette in his mouth.

"What's up with the shrimp" he asked curious "She killed one of my men" responded the other one while she blushed lightly at the other male in front of her "Sorry about him luv he doesn't mean any harm unless he goes evil" he chuckled. "Hey he was going after me" she said, as she crossed his arms "No he was trying to get you out of the way" Gunn said, as he stood there against the wall.

"Look just tell me who you are or give me your ID" he said as he turned glaring at his friend, as she pulled out her wallet then gave him; her ID and slid it across the table, as he picked it up "Fourteen years old, Golden Hazel Blue Eyes, Blonde hair, Five feet and four inches, weighs about One hundred and Four lbs and….." he said then he looked at the female across from him. "Luna Elizabeth Summers" Spike finished, as he looked over towards her.

"What?" she asked, as she sat there with a raised eyebrow. "Are you Dawn Summers Daughter" asked Angel shocked "No I'm Buffy's Daughter" she answered then something clicked "Wait a minute you're Angelus and William the bloody" she said and pointed to them.

"How do you know about our names?" asked Angel as he looked at her "I've read the watcher diaries, and Aunt Willow has spoken about you two" she responded, as she shrugged her shoulders. "Well it's getting late and I should be going because if I'm late mom will have a cow so can I have my stuff" she asked curiously looking at them.

They looked at each other then back at the female in front of them "Yes but Me and Spike will be taking you home" responded Angel, as he stood up handing her stuff to her. She sighed and rubbed her temples "No way mom would have a fit" she screamed out, standing up and slamming her hands onto the table. "I can take care of myself" she said, as she looked up at Angel.

Spike chuckled "The girl is feisty just like her mother" he smirked, as Angel growled at him then looked at her. "Look kid it's simply dangerous" Angel said, glaring at her. "Look I can handle things on my own end of this conversation" she said, and crossed her arms.

They got into the car as she grumbled about stupid Vampires. "You really should take me home" she said. "Just be quiet kid" Angel growled out, as Spike shook his head "Sorry Kid but Angel wants to talk to your mother about this and since he's curious about the father" Spike said, as he put his shoes onto the dash board.

They arrived at 2034 Watermark Dr; as she took them up the drive way "Oh okay follow me please" she says as she opens the door and holds it open "That's right vampires have to be invited in" Luna shook her head giggling at herself, as she nods her head "Please come in" she says gently.

"Mom I'm home" she yelled out, as she could hear stomping up stairs "Luna Elizabeth Summers I told you to be home an hour ago" another voice yelled "Sorry mom but something held me up" she answered with a sigh "It better have been worth…it" Buffy said, as Angel smiled at her.

"Hi Buffy" Spike said to her as Buffy glares as she picks up items and starts throwing them "You stupid ass jerk you didn't tell me you were fucking alive" she shouted loudly as Spike ducks "I thought that it would be best if I stayed out of your life that and you were dating the immortal prick" Spike said back "It didn't last long once he found out that she had a kid and knew the father" Luna said as she tapped her chin.

Spike looked at Luna then towards Buffy "So the immortal boy didn't like for the fact that you had a kid with a person he didn't like" he chuckled "Yea but I would have sent him packing anyway" Luna responded "I didn't like him he's was a total douche" she added tapping her chin "Luna Elizabeth Summers" Buffy scolded.

"Sorry but he was totally a Baka" she answered pouting and crossing her arms, then Buffy looked towards her daughter "Upstairs now" she growled through her teeth "Fine I'm going" Luna walked up the stairs and turned towards the hall as she slammed the door.

Buffy rubbed her temple as she sighed then groaned. "Oh Okay look here I don't want ya'll anywhere near my kid especially you Spike" she said warningly "I don't think you have the right to order me around Pumpkin" Spike said simply, as he came closer to her "Besides she's going to need help hunting it's almost a full moon and I'm guessing you haven't told her about Werewolves" he added, causing Buffy to laugh "She knows about werewolves Spike…She's more into books unlike me" she responded.

"Is she human?" asked Angel suddenly, as he sniffed the air "No she's half human and half vampire…She's a Dhvampire" Buffy answers as she looks towards Spike. "Who's the father?" asked Angel curious "That's no of your business Angel" Buffy growled, as she rubbed her temples "I smell Connor" Angel said suddenly again "That's her bf that's been going on for about two years" Buffy responded "He's my son" Angel replied.

Luna sighed as she sat on her windowsill, as she saw rocks hitting her window. She looked out of the window, then she quickly opened it up as she stuck out her head. "Connor what are you doing here" she asked in a whisper "I've come to see the fair haired maiden that my eyes have ever fallen upon" he said smoothly.

Luna giggled, as she looked at him "Hurry and climb on in" she says, then she moves away from the window as Connor jumps and lands softly on the sill, then walks over to her as he wraps his arms around her waist then he kisses her deeply. As she wraps her arms around his neck pulling him in closer, as they moved over towards the bed with her hair sprawled out behind her as the kiss got hotter and hotter.

They pulled out of the kiss panting heavily, as Connor looked down at the beauty below him then he sniffed out. "I smell my father downstairs." He said suddenly as the door came open "Luna Elizabeth Summers!" Buffy shouted as she glared at the teens on the bed, Luna pushed Connor away as she blushed "What no knock on the door?" Luna responded "Hey no back talking your mother kid" Spike growled at her "It's rude to disrespect your elders" he added.

Connor growled out. "Father…" he said in a cold voice "Son" Angel replied to him in a cold voice as well "You mean to tell me that this Bronze haired male is your father" Luna asked as she looked at him, as he looked back at her "Yes" he said simply.

Shadow: Wow that was unexpected

Luna: Your telling me

Buffy: Luna you're so grounded (she scolded)

Luna: What did I do that you've never done in your life

Spike: Don't argue with your mother luv

Luna: Shut up Blondie

Spike: Blondie?

Shadow: Anyway thanks for reading my first Buffy/Spike story.

Luna: Please review.

Everyone: Bye.


	2. Chapter 2: New Beginnings

Shadow: Haha another part to the story.

Luna: This should be interesting.

Buffy: Don't forget that you're grounded

Luna: Yes I know –she sighs-

Spike: Must you be tough on the kid

Buffy: Shut up Spike

Spike: Make me luv –he smirked-

Luna: Stop being all gross

Shadow: Oh okay then disclaimer time.

Connor: Shadow doesn't own, Buffy the vampire slayer or Angel just the lovely Luna.

Shadow: Thanks Connor and now on with the story.

"Buffy there's a weird car parked out….there" Dawn said, as she saw two guys that she grew up with "Spike…Angel… Wow…And also Connor this must be an interesting night" she said as she tilted her head to the side "Dawn go into your room" Buffy shouted inside of the room "Alright I'm going" she said, as she left the stairs and went into her room.

"Luna Elizabeth Summers get your ass down stairs" she growled out, as she pushed the other two males down the stairs, as Luna could hear yelling from them. "Well this is going to be entertaining" she said, as she grabbed Connor's hand into hers and led the way down the stairs.

They arrived into the living room and sat down quickly on the couch to see Spike leaning against the wall and with the parents sitting on the couch. "What on earth were you thinking" Buffy shouted. "You guys are way too young to even think about that kind of stuff" she added.

"Hey we weren't going to have sex for Lord's sake I'm only thirteen years old and he's fifteen like that would go well with people" Luna responded, as she looked over at her mother. "Besides you were sixteen- seventeen years old when you had sex with the jerk face there" she added, as Angel and Buffy looked at each other, then Spike started laughing loudly. "Boy the shrimp does have some guts." He said between laughing.

"Shut up Spike" Angel growled out. "That's not the point here" he added, as Buffy sighed as she rubbed her temples. "You can't ask Aunt Dawn or Aunt Willow about my past anymore" she said, for she was now getting a headache.

"Well it was also in the watcher diaries, and Uncle Xander talked about it too" Luna whined out, as she crossed her arms above her chest as she leaned back into the couch. Buffy sighed, as she shook her head "We will talk about this in the morning, when Willow comes" she said then Luna's eyes sparkled as she smiled widely "Yes! Aunt Willow is coming" she said happily.

Spike looked at Luna 'She's so much like her mother' he thought, as he shook his head. "Spike we should be going." Angel said as Spike looked towards him "Sure" he said, as he pushed himself off the wall then Luna looked over towards him. "Why don't you guys stay in the basement" she suggested.

Luna didn't want them well she didn't want Spike going because she felt towards him that she couldn't explain. "No absolutely not" Buffy said, as she crossed her arms "Well the sun is about to come out and we don't want them to dust" Luna says, as she tilts her head to the side.

"Fine" Buffy said, as she stood up and left the room "I guess she's not happy" Luna said while rubbing the back of her neck. "Hey Luna do you drink human blood?" questioned Angel, causing Connor to laugh at the question which caused Luna to smack him in the back of the head, while she looked at Angel. She shook her head "No I don't drink Human only animal blood" she responded.

"Oh okay everyone that hates sunlight please follow me" Luna said, as she walked out of the living room with the boys following her as she walks towards the basement "Oh okay blankets are in the cabinets along with pillows and you guys can pick any bed." She said, as she bowed towards Spike "I hope you two will enjoy your stay" she said with a smile, and then she quickly ran up the stairs. "So mom can I have just today off since I did get an A on my science test" she asked her mom loudly.

"Besides you don't want to take the food to them do you?" she asked curiously, with a giggle upon her lips. "Oh okay you can stay home" Buffy said as she rubbed her temples. "Yes thanks mom" she said running up the stairs and going into her room.

Spike sat on a bed with a smoke in his mouth. "Do you have to smoke in here?" asked Luna as she came down the stairs with a tray full of mugs. "Why yes I do luv" he said then he put it out "That's why your mom had a thing for me" he added with a smirk causing Angel to chuckle "Well for him it was the bad, I'm injured crap." Spike said.

This caused Angel to growl as he took a mug and sat down. "Well it's what Aunt Dawn said also" Luna said tapping her chin, as she passed out the mugs "Why aren't you in school?" asked Angel.

"Well funny you should ask, I got a good grade on my science test yesterday" Luna answered, as Connor wrapped his arm around her. "She's real smart" he said and kissed her cheek. "Yea but that's because I study and I only go hunting after homework" she explains with a blush.

"Stop being so modest Luna and take some credit for yourself" Connor said, as Luna shakes her head. "Well enjoy your breakfast" she says, as she moves away from Connor then she waved and ran back up the stairs.

"She seems vibrant" Spike said, causing Angel to nod in agreement "So much like her mother" Angel said, as Spike chuckled "Expect she's smarter in school" he said. "Oh yea and a great kisser" Connor added, as he sat there with his mug in hand.

"I really didn't need to know that brat" Spike said, as he drank his mug of blood "MMMM warm" he says happily, as he keeps drinking it.

A young red haired female walked through the familiar streets, towards a familiar house of her best friend. She quickly made her way up the stairs to the porch were she knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer the front door.

The door was opened "Aunt Willow" squealed Luna happily, as she wrapped her arms around her neck as she hugged her. "Grandpa Giles" she said, as she spotted the older looking male as she let go of the red-headed witch then she quickly made her way towards him as she hugged him tightly.

"Hello Luna" He said towards her gently and he kissed her forehead. "Giles three vampires are in the house" Willow responded, as she walked inside the house. "It's just Spike, Angel, and Connor" Luna said, as she bounded up into the house being quite happy that her family came. "Where's Uncle Xander?" she questioned.

"He's still in England" Giles responded, as he followed after the two younger girls. "Hey Willow, Hey Giles" said Buffy smiling brightly at them, as Willow looks at her with a raised eyebrow 'I'll explain later' she said with her mind, as Luna hums quietly to herself. "Grandpa Giles did you bring me a new book?" she asked him.

After Luna got her book, she ran in the direction of the basement where their guests resided. While Buffy was making tea in the kitchen "So care to explain things?" Willow asked curiously, as she sat on one of the bar stools "Always quick to the point huh Will?" Buffy questioned her with a raised eyebrow, as Giles walks into the room "Well I'm curious and concerned to about Luna" he responded.

"Well she was patrolling like always when Gunn came out of nowhere and grabbed her." Buffy started with the story "Then Angel and Spike started asking her questions and they brought her home and that's how this happened then Connor was in Luna's bed while we were talking down stairs luckily Angel was here" she added then she sighed.

"So when are you going to tell them?" asked Willow, Willow and Giles were the only ones who knew who Luna's father was. "When I know that I can trust them" Buffy responded, yep that sounded like the Buffy, they both knew and loved.

Luna walked down the stairs humming softly to herself. "Pet would you mind being quiet a little bit" asked Spike has he been lying upon the bed without his usual black shirt on. This caused Luna to blush darkly as she brought her book closer towards her chest and she looked down at the floor.

Spike raised an eyebrow at this then he smirked. "Let me guess Pet you haven't seen a man half naked before?" he questioned "Hey Connor is a man thank you very much" she shouted, which caused him to smirk "Yea Yea whatever you say pet" he said with a cocky smirk upon his face.

Something landed upon his chest which caused his skin to burn then he jumped up and growled out which caused his game face to appear. "Bloody hell kid" he yelled out, as Luna looked at him and crossed her arms above her chest as she glared towards him. "That's what you get you stupid bastard" she huffed out with her cheeks puffed out then she turned on her heel and stomped up the stairs.

Spike got up, grabbed his shirt placing it on as he followed after her. "Wait minute you little niblit aren't you going to apologize for burning me" he growled towards her. "No way in hell" she growled back.

"Luna Summers watch the language" Buffy said sternly, as she looked between her daughter and Spike "Now what happened?" she asked. "Well Luv your kiddo burned my chest" he said, as he lifted his shirt a bit then revealed a cross shaped mark. "Luna Elizabeth Summers what did I say about doing that towards your superior" Buffy yelled.

"To never do it" she answered; as she whimpers then she glares at Spike. "I'll be in my room" she says. Luna quickly runs up the stair and towards her room, quickly slamming the door. "Hello Red" Spike said towards Willow as she looks at him. "Hello William" she responds back with a smirk.

"Hello old man" Spike said towards Giles, "Hello Spike…I need a drink" Giles said rubbing his temples. "Brandy top shelf" Buffy called out after him. "His name is Grandpa Giles or Giles you stupid git" Luna yelled from her room.

Causing Willow to laugh at her niece "She learned that from Giles" she said, as she shook her head. Luna was sitting outside in the bright sun enjoying the weather, with the book in hand. As Buffy enters in the room and she goes to the window. "I use to do the same thing when I was your age but it was at night when I had found out about me being the Slayer" she says gently to her daughter.

This caused Luna to look at her, as she sighs. "Mom do you plan on getting back with one of the guys?" she asks curiously tilting her head to the side. "No I am not kiddo" Buffy sighs deeply "We all have had a long history together" she adds as her daughter raised an eyebrow "Not even Spike?" she asked curiously.

"No not even Spike" Buffy answered, as she looks at her child. "Why did you ask them to stay?" she asked curiously watching her daughter, which reminded her of the man down stairs in the basement.

"I can't explain it, but I feel a connection between me and Spike for some unknown reason" Luna answered her mother, as she sighs deeply. "It feels weird and I truly don't understand it" she responds.

Later that night, Luna sat at the dinner table with everyone including the three vampires that were in the basement along with Aunt Willow, and Grandpa Giles, while Buffy was serving dinner of course.

Dinner was rather interesting, considering all of the talking about England. Wishing that Buffy would go back and help them corral these teenagers who were slayers . "We have talked about this Giles I can't" Buffy responded, as Luna looked towards her. 'It's because of me' she thought sadly but she shook the thought out of her head.

"Dinner was great Buffy" Angel said, as he looked towards her "Yes Luv is was really good" Spike said gently towards her, as Buffy looked at them. She smiled down at them, as she watched Luna from the corner of her eyes. "So Luna how is school?" questioned Giles "I got an A in science, A in Gym, A in English, A in Reading, A+ in History, and B in Math" she answers as she tilts her head to the side.

"You got a b in math?" Willow looked at her, then she smirks "That's way better than your mothers grades" she says, causing Buffy to glare at her "Well she is right Buffy" Angel said, as he looks at her. Buffy growled out "Is this pick on Buffy night" she says to them, as she huffs and pouts.

Everyone else laughed as Luna just grinned then she looked towards Spke. 'Maybe there could be more for my mom and him' she thought suddenly, as she grins brightly.

"Well thank you for the lovely meal but we should be going, they will probably be wondering where we are" Angel said, as he stood up. "I agree with him" Spike said with a sigh as he shook his head and he stood up as well "Well it's been fun but I've got stuff to do" Connor said, as he kissed Luna on top of her head.

Luna stood up with a smile, as she walked Connor and the rest of the vampires out of the house, then she waved and yelled. "Please drop by again" she shouted, as she closed the door.

"Well time for bed" she said softly, as she yawns rather tiredly. Giles kissed her forehead, Willow hugged her tightly, and Buffy just kissed the top of her head. "Night hun" she said softly to her, as Luna smiles then she makes her way up the stairs and into her bedroom, where she gets undressed and puts on her pjs then she slides under the covers, snuggles under the covers, and falling asleep.

Shadow: Yes I am finally done with this story.

Buffy: So when will she know?

Spike: Yea really

Shadow: Sometime soon but not real soon

Luna: Thank you for reading this story

Angel: Please Review this and no Flames.


	3. Author Note

To my lovely reader,

I am truly sorry that it's taking me so long to write my stories. I am really and currently busy at the moment. I have recently gotten into an accident at work, and I've managed to get my knee badly injured. To the point that the doctor had to pop it back into place. I am on bed rest until 4-6 weeks, but I am having what you call writers block. I haven't been inspired in a while so please give me some time and I will have the chapters written and posted up.

I promise, as soon I can. I will post them up when I have them written. Please don't give up hope, and continue looking out for my chapter updates, by following the story thank you so much.

Sincerely,

Shadow


	4. Chapter 3: Internship

Luna sat at her desk as she sighs and places her hand under her chin and she flipped her pencil in her fingers. As she was somewhat paying attention to the teacher but she had her mind on other things. As she shakes her head, as she was ashamed since she normally pays attention.

The bell rung through the school, as she gathered her stuff then she turned and walked out of the class room. Luna needed to get home quickly as she sighs deeply. "Luna" someone called her name, she turned as she saw the person calling her name.

"Oh hey Sam" she said to her friend "Heading home already" said her friend Sam "Yep my mom wants me home we have company over and stuff" she says simply. "Oh okay see you later" says Sam as Luna smiles and waves towards her. "Bye Sam" she says as she waves towards her and walks off "Bye Luna" called out Sam.

Luna carried her stuff home, as a car pulled up beside her and rolled down the window. "Hello Luna" said Wesley. "Oh Hello your that guy that works with Angel" she said as she looks at him.

"Can I do anything for you?" she asked curiously. "Yes Angel would like to see you actually" he responded nervously. "Oh! Well then hold on a minute let me call and tell my mom" she responds as she pulls out her cell phone and dials the number.

"Hey Mom just calling and letting you know that Wesley from Angel's is here to pick me up because Angel wants to talk to me" she said softly into the phone. "Hold on" she said as she pulls the phone away from her ear.

"She would like to speak to you" Luna handed him the phone as she sighs and shrugs her shoulders as she watches his face turn sheet white then she giggles softly. As he hung up the phone "Scary huh?" she questions as he nods his head.

Luna gets into the car, and placing her bag between her legs as she sat there. "So what did he want to talk to me about?" she questioned. Wesley shrugged his shoulder "Angel has his moments" he responds, as they drove in silence.

They arrived to wolfram and hart, as they get out of the car. "So this is where he works?" she questions "Yes" he simply answered in his British accent. They went into the building as they all nodded towards her.

Luna looks and spots a green demon with red eyes. "Hello Lil Lady you must be Luna" he said to her as she tilts her head to the side. "You can read peoples futures when they sing" she said suddenly.

"Aren't you a smart one" said Spike as he walked over "The name is Lorne" he said as he looked between Spike and Luna "Pleasure to meet you Lorne" she said as she bowed her head. "This way pet" said Spike as she walked his way.

"Hey Prick she's here" said Spike, as Luna entered the office. "You have a lot of creatures out there" she says loudly, as she puts down her bag as she looks around. "Yes they are rather interesting" Angel said.

Angel cleared his throat as he looked at her. "I would like to offer an internship here for you" he said then Luna stood up as she looked at him. "No way" she said as she looks at him.

Luna shook her head in her excitement "It would be up to my mother" she said as she looks at him. "Otherwise I won't be able too" she added for safe measure. "You would still do it if she said no" Spike said to her "Well duh but keep it has a secret" Luna responds as she rolls her eyes.

"So we are agreed?" Angel asked as he watched her "Agreed" she says as she stuck out her hand and they shook.

"Come on runt let's go practice and you can throw Wesley around" Spike said as he walked off "I am not a runt" she growled out, as she chased after him.

Luna had thrown quite literally Wesley around as she threw her arms up in the air. "That's right bitches I am the queen!" she said happily as she jumps around "Thank you god I wear pads" Wesley groaned as he stood up and took off his glasses as he cleans them off.

"Sorry Mr. Wesley" she said as she helped him up then she turned around back tripped going backwards. But Wesley caught her before she fell, Luna looked up as she blushed lightly. "You can put me down" she said nervously.

Luna was placed upon her feet as she ran to her bag. "I should probably get going" she said out loud as she waved then she run off.

Luna had ran a block as she hid behind the wall of an alleyway then she slid down that wall. 'Why is this happening to me' she thought as she gets her bearings. She makes her way back home safely as she sighs with relief as she goes inside.

"Luna are you oh okay?" Buffy asks her daughter as she touches her face. "Yes mother I am fine" she responds as she moves her hand away from her face.

"Angel gave me an internship and I got to beat up Wesley a little bit" she responded "I accepted it" she added as a side note "You what!" she exclaimed really loudly as Luna held her ears. "MOM! Half Vampire here" Luna said as she glared at her.

"Sorry sweetie but you can't accept it" Buffy said "I think it would be great for her" Giles said, as he entered the foyer with a glass in hand "She can interact with other vampires" he added for a good note as he looks at her mothers.

"Willow?" Buffy questioned as she looked at her "I think it would help her" Willow agreed with Giles about it. "Fine Luna you can do it but if it messes with your school work or anything and I will pull you out and never allow you to leave by yourself is that clear" Buffy said sternly "Of course mom" she said with a nod as she hugged her mother. "Also Wesley is attractive" she said with a giggle as she run to her room.

"Luna Elizabeth Summers" she shouted from down the stairs. "She is becoming like you everyday" Willow said with a grin upon her lips as she left the foyer while humming.

Night had fallen as Spike walked up towards the door with Lorne in tow as he sighs deeply. Luna opened the door as she smiled "Hello Spike and Lorne welcome to the Summers home" she said softly.

Willow walked into the room "Hello Spike and Mr. Lorne" she said as she looked at them. Buffy comes walking into the room "Hello Kitten" Spike said, as Luna rolled her eyes.

"Hello Little Miss Red, and Ello Blondie" Lorne said sassy, as he walks over and hugs them. "So you guys are on Luna Duty huh?" asked Willow with a smirk "Oh yea and I can't wait" Spike said sarcastically.

A blue haired woman walked into the room. "This is Illyria" Lorne introduced, as Luna bowed her head in response to her. She knew all about Illyria, the famed god thanks to her grandfather, as she smiled softly at her.

"Time to go hunt werewolves" Spike said as Luna nods her head as she hugged her mom and Willow then she followed the group out.

Luna was fighting a big werewolf, as it had her pinned down as she growled and head butted it making it howl in pain as she kicked it off then it was knocked out thanks to a lovely tranquilizer. She sighs in relief as she sits down upon the ground take deep breathes "So how was that?" she questioned as she looked up at the older vampire.

"You did well Luna-kins" Lorne said, as he looked at her "Why thank you Lorne" she responds to the demon as she leans back on the ground and relaxes for a minute. "You did good pet" Spike said as he leaned against a wall "So I guess we better take this big one to back to HQ" she said.

Spike nods as he grabs her hand and pulls her up, as she yawns ad stretches her arms above her head. "Spike can I ask you something?" Luna looks over at him "What?" he asked.

"Do you still love my mom?" she questioned as she tilts her head to the side. "Yes I will forever love your mom" he responds to her, then she nods her head.

They make their way back towards HQ, as Illyria takes the werewolf down to the cages. Luna walks in as she crosses her arms as she lets another yawn leave her lips. "Nice work" Angel said, as he walked over with a file.

"Here is your badge so that you can come in and here is a schedule so that you can do your homework and still work out with Wesley" Angel handed the things mentioned to her, as she nods her head. "Oh okay Mr. Angel" she says as she bows her head.

"Awe isn't she a cutie" said a blonde vampire "Harm" Spike said warningly, as Luna looked up at her. Harmony gave Angel a mug of blood. "Otter?" she questions as she looks at them.

"Yes and come on we got to get you home" Spike said as he grabbed her elbow and lead the way. "See you tomorrow" she called out, as she pulled her elbow away from him and followed after him.

They arrived to the garage, as he walked forward to motorcycle then he hands a helmet to her. As she takes it then she looks at the bike. "Nice" she said, as she placed the helmet upon her head then she climbs in behind him as she places her hands around his stomach.

Spike rode off and out of the garage. They arrived safely back to her place of resident, as Luna gets off and smiles handing him back the helmet. "Thanks for taking me home" she said towards him. "Not a problem pet" he answers to her then she giggles and lets a big grin come upon her face. "See you tomorrow" she said as she ran into the house.

"Hey Spike" said a voice next to him. "Why isn't it the little niblet" he said to her with a smirk "My have you grown-up good" he added as he looked at her.

"Thanks Spike" Dawn said to him with a giggle "Well I got to go I am breaking curfew and I have class in the morning so later" she says to him, as she sighs deeply and waves to him, as she walks into the house.

"Got to love those Summer women I'm telling you" he said out loud to him, as he shook his head. He had always had a relationship of some type with those women like with Joyce she was a companion/mother figure in his life, Dawn was that pesky little sister, Luna he had no idea what she was to him, and well Buffy. To him she was the life of his life and always would be much more than Dru.

Spike sighed deeply as he rode off and back to the bat cave as he liked to call it. As he goes to his place that he slept as he yawns and crash before the sun came up.


End file.
